¡Gacias, Teddy!
by Larissa Martz
Summary: Un momento de amistad entre Lily L. Potter y Teddy Lupin. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jotaká, yo soy solo una humilde fan que se divierte escribiendo con sus personajes.

**Summary: **Un momento de amistad entre Lily L. Potter y Teddy Lupin. One-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>**Gacias****, Teddy!**

La menor de los Potter se encontraba escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, con su lindo vestido todo manchado de lodo y sus ojos inundados de gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos castaños. Lily Luna no era una niña que lloraba enfrente de todos. Ni siquiera porque fuera la consentida de la familia. No era la típica niña de cinco año que jugaba con las muñecas muggles que su abuela Granger le regalaba, ella era de esas que jugaba con su escoba voladora de juguete y veía a sus hermanos jugar al Quidditch; corría por los jardines de su casa en el Valle de Godric y manchaba los vestidos que su abuela Molly usaba y su madre la obligaba a usar para que no hiciera sentir mal a su abuela. Era una niña feliz. Excepto cuando llegaba la hora de hablar.

En la infancia siempre hay un mal recuerdo. Caídas duras, regaños y muchas veces el trauma que uno tiene al no poder decir una letra o palabra de forma correcta. Cuando todos en su familia podían pronunciar bien la letra _erre_ y la _equis_, Lily era la única que no podía hacerlo, aunque muchos no sabían lo de la _equis_, pues raramente la mencionaba. Era por eso que al estar con sus primos y familiares ella se limitaba a hablar, y las pocas veces en las que participaba en la plática, ella asentía o solo sonreía. El problema real venía cuando ella no estaba de acuerdo en lo que algunos de sus primos decidía al jugar, como por ejemplo, quién sería el que buscara. Lily, que era la menor de los que jugaban, siempre era elegida y esta vez ya era su segunda vez para contar. Ella no sabía si lo hacían apropósito o no, pero estaba segura de que la escogían porque ella no era la mejor buscando ni la mejor en pronunciar la _erre_. Eso le enojaba y se preguntaba porque Molly, la que proponía que ella contara, hacía siempre eso. ¿Por qué no podía contar Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy, Hugo o ella misma?

— ¡No es justo! —chilló la niña con sus mejillas infladas, habito que hacía cada qué vez que no estaba de acuerdo en algo.

— ¿Porqué no es justo, Lily? —le preguntó Molly, sin prestarle mucha atención si respondía su prima o no, estaba más concentrada en buscar un buen lugar para esconderse.

Lily infló más sus mejillas y desvió la vista. No quería decir la letra. Jamás la diría ni siquiera para no contar.

— ¿Ninguna otra queja? —preguntó Molly, ya que por fin había encontrado su lugar perfecto—. Entonces empecemos. Lily, cuentas hasta veinte, ¿sí? —le sonrió Molly.

La cara de Lily se compuso una mirada decepcionada y pequeñas lágrimas se notaban en sus ojos. Resignada, se limpio con disimulo sus lágrimas y empezó a contar con sus ojos cerrados, enfrente de un gran árbol. Hugo, que había visto su cara antes de que empezara a contar, decidió hacer algo.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó a los demás.

Estos pararon y volvieron hasta Hugo confusos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lysander sin aliento, nunca fue una buena corredora.

—Creo que sería mejor que yo contará… Hace tiempo que no cuento y me gustaría hacerlo… Y Lily ya contó muchas veces —sentenció el niño, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Su prima lo miraba incrédula y después de captar lo que él había dicho sonrió con amplitud.

— _¡Etsactamente! _—gritó entusiasmada, sin saber cuál había sido su error.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en donde ella se sonrojó y sus casi invisibles pecas se volvieron visibles. No tardó mucho y Molly empezó a reírse como loca.

— ¿Escucharon lo que dijo? ¡Dijo _«__etsactamente_»__! —se agarró su estómago y se retorció de la risa—. ¡Tampoco puedes decir la _equis_!

Lily, que hacía unos momentos estaba feliz, salió corriendo cuando Hugo empezó a reírse un poco. Podía soportar las burlas de Molly, pero nunca se imagino que Hugo se burlara junto con ella. Aún cuando escuchó como él gritaba su nombre no volvió y se fue a esconder, llorando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, tal vez horas, pero no tenía la intención de bajar. Se sentía sola y triste, ahora no estaba Rose ni Dominique para que la ayudaran contra Molly. ¿Por qué quiso jugar a las escondidas de nuevo? Se hubiera quedado mejor con Albus y James. No podía jugar al Quidditch todavía, pero al menos podía verlo.

Escondió su pequeña cabeza entre el hueco que hacían sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y volvió a llorar en silencio. Hasta que una voz la hizo sobresaltar.

— ¡Lily! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntaba la voz de Teddy Lupin.

Por inercia, se pego más al tronco del árbol y se tapó la boca para no hacer ningún ruido. Fue en vano porque el movimiento que hizo al moverse causó que unas cuantas hojas cayeran sobre la cabeza del chico. Teddy miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Con algo de trabajo logró subir y se sentó en la rama, enfrente de Lily mientras ella ahora escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

— Lily, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza. Al ver que esta no respondía suspiró y decidió soltar la sopa—. Hugo me dijo que habías tenido una pelea con Molly y que…

— No _«__quiedo hablad sobbe__»_ Hugo y Molly, son unos… unos… ¡idiotas! —Teddy se sorprendió en escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de ella y estuvo a punto de preguntar quién fue el que le enseñó esa palabra hasta que supuso que James lo había dicho enfrente de ella alguna vez.

—No es bueno que digas eso sobre ellos, Lily, después de todo son tus primos y te quieren.

—No, no me _«__quieden__»_. Si no, no se _«__budladían__»_ —escondió más su cabeza y volvió a llorar.

— ¿Se burlaron ellos de ti?, ¿cómo? —hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó hacía donde ella estaba y la abrazó. Con algo de torpeza, se pudo equilibrar mejor para que así, Lily y él cambiarán de lugar y ahora este se encontrará con la espalda recargada en el tronco.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

—Ellos se _«__budladon__»_ de mi solo _«__podque__»_ no pude _«__decid__»_ _«__etsactamente__»_ bien… además… ¡estoy _«hadta»_ de que se _«budlen»_ de mi solo _«pod»_ eso! ¿Qué tiene de malo, Teddy?

—Nada, Lily, nada. Es solo que… mira… tú conoces a Molly, ya deberías saber que ella es una ladilla y Hugo… bueno, en realidad no entiendo como se pudo burlar de ti.

Entonces Lily, con todo el enojo que tenía, le contó desde el principio a fin lo que había pasado. Al final, ella esperaba que les dijera a ellos idiotas, como ella les había dicho. Sabía que era una mala palabra, pero pensaba que era igual que tonto. Nunca se esperó que el empezará a reír.

Lily volvió a inflar sus mejillas y le mostró su lengua. Saltó del árbol y empezó a correr de nuevo, esta vez a un lugar donde nadie la encontrara. No contó con que Teddy la levantara y la acomodara de tal manera que ella estuviese sentada en su brazo, dándole la cara.

— ¡Bájame, Teddy! —chillaba Lily, mientras le pegaba con sus pequeños puños en su pecho, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—No hasta que me escuches Lily —le sonrió y ella hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

—Estoy _«espedando»_.

— ¿Sabías que Hugo no se estaba burlando de ti? A él solo le pareció graciosa la forma en que lo dijiste. No, no Lily, no es lo mismo que burlarse, en serio. Además, ¿a ti que te importa que Molly o alguien más se burle de ti? Que digan lo que digan, ¿no es su problema o sí? La próxima vez que eso pase solo ríete con ella, así le quitarás su gracia y dejará de hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Lily se quedó pensando eso por un segundo mientras Teddy le sonreía divertido. La cara enojada de Lily terminó siendo reemplazada por una alegre y una sonrisa similar a la de Teddy se posó en sus labios y abrazó con fuerza al chico.

— ¡_«Gacias»_, Teddy!

Regresando donde estaban los demás, Teddy bajó a Lily y está corrió feliz dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los demás. A mitad de camino se dio la vuelta y le guiño un ojo a Teddy. Salió corriendo de nuevo y por fin llegó donde Molly y los demás seguían jugando a las escondidas.

No le hizo caso a las disculpas que Molly y Hugo le decían, no le importaban. En cambio, se pasaba el día hablando sin parar, diciendo palabras con erre y equis. Tampoco le interesaba si se escuchaba gracioso o no, era feliz. Todo gracias a Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>Segunda historia. Espero que les guste, a mi no tanto como quedó... me gustaba más cuando estaba en mi cabeza. <em>

_¿Reviews, por favor? :)_


End file.
